


Bandits and Royalty (A Fanart)

by wanderingidealism



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Art, Books & Novels, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart for royalwisteria for her fanfiction Bandits and Royalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandits and Royalty (A Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalwisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwisteria/gifts).



> Based on this lovely fic:  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/7592…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/759212)
> 
> This is for royalwisteria and my feelings.
> 
> story belongs to her. characters to Tolkein. 
> 
> Property of J.R.R Tolkien and royalwisteria.
> 
>  
> 
> a rapunzel au


End file.
